nswtrainsfandomcom-20200215-history
Beverly Hills railway station
}} Beverly Hills railway station, is on the Airport and South Line of the Sydney Trains network. It serves the suburb of Beverly Hills. Station entry is accessed through stairs and a lift from an overpass on King Georges Road. Beverly Hills is staffed from 6:00am to 7:00pm on weekdays, and 8:00am to 4:00pm on weekends and public holidays.https://transportnsw.info/stop?q=10101413 History The first European settlement in the area was the establishment of a farm known as "Dumbleton" in the 1830s. The area south of the railway line was part of John Townson's 100-hectare (250-acre) grant of 1810. The area remained semi-rural until the construction of the East Hills line and the railway station. The main impetus for the construction of the East Hills line was from the real estate industry, which wanted to develop the area where the line was proposed. However construction of the line was delayed, and it became an unemployment relief project during the course of its construction due to the onset of the Great Depression. "The Public Works Committee recommended the line to State Parliament in August, 1924, expecting a small operating profit and opening up good building land. The debate on the Bill to construct the line took only 15 minutes after it was introduced at 5.12am on 17 December 1924, and the Governors assent given on 23 December, but no funds were provided. Just before the State elections in 1927, the Premier, Jack Lang, performed the "Turning of the First Sod" ceremony at Padstow on 3 September 1927, but he lost the election. However, the new non-labour government in April 1928, instructed the Railways Commissioners to commence work on the line." Jack Lang was Premier for two periods: the first from June 1925 to October 1927, the second period (during the Depression) from October 1930 to May 1932. Lang was therefore again Premier when he officially opened the East Hills line at Padstow Railway Station in 1931, with the section as far as Kingsgrove being a double track electrified line. All platform buildings on the East Hills line were built to the same general design and plan, which was revised after initial planning to include a booking office, Station Master's office and parcels office. The platform at Beverly Hills is unique on the line by having the' Down' side straight and the "Up" side curved. Beverly Hills station opened on 21 December 1931 as Dumbleton when the line was extended from Kingsgrove to East Hills. It was renamed Beverly Hills on 24 August 1940. The line through the station was duplicated in 1948. The line was electrified from Kingsgrove in 1939, duplicated in 1948, and in 1987 the East Hills terminus was connected to the Main Southern Line at Glenfield Junction. In the post war period of the 1940s and 1950s migrant hostels and housing commission estates were developed in suburbs along the line. Although the original terminus building at East Hills Station was demolished in 1987, the remainder of the East Hills Line from Turrella to Panania is the only line in Sydney with all platform buildings extant from its original construction phase (though some have been altered). In 2007 a lift to the platform was built along with steel awning that covered the stairs and extended to the building from street level. The station has the distinction of being one of the last in Sydney to sell "Edmondson" card type tickets. Construction work was underway in 2009 to upgrade the East Hills line generally following quadruplification of the line. In 2013, as part of the quadruplication of the line from Kingsgrove to Revesby, through lines were added on either side of the existing pair. Platforms and Services | p1stop = Suburban all stations services to the City Circle | p1notes = | p2linename = | p2stop = Suburban all stations services to Revesby | p2notes = }} Map Category:Sydney Trains Stations Category:Stations Category:Suburban stations Category:Stations with disabled access Category:City of Canterbury Bankstown Category:Georges River Council